Many Decisions Arise
by Celia Ray
Summary: (written by rossrachmonchan and celia ray) Ross and Rachel face making some major decisions that will change their lives RR MC


This story takes place in season 6 around Christmas time, and New Years time, the end of 6 TH season before, during and after the engagement and Monica and Chandler are together and not yet married and Ross and Rachel are not together. This is a Ross and Rachel fan fiction; lets start and in your reviews please go into good detail, make suggestion and comments

**Disclaimer: this show belongs to me in no way! **

Chapter one 

Rachel had just gotten back from a cabin with Paul. Paul was Elizabeth's dad and Elizabeth was Ross's girlfriend of 1 month. Rachel did not have a great time at the cabin, because Elizabeth and Ross were there the exact same weekend and all Paul wanted to do with her is have sex. Rachel had to do something about her relationship with Paul, she had to think. Rachel when she had to think about important decisions went over to Monica's and sat on the bench near their window. Rachel leveled out the pros and cons on her relationship with Paul

This is what she came up with. Paul is around 20 years older then her, he has been divorced, and lost his wife, he has a 18 year old daughter, and hates Ross with a passion, he is to protective of his daughter, and always cry about his child hood, and never stops, unless sex is involved. Rachel knew again she had to do something about Paul; Rachel was looking out the window into Ross's apartment, like she had many times before this day. Rachel always wondered what Ross was doing, thinking and feeling a lot of the time. Rachel looked further into his apartment and saw he was watching TV ALONE, where was Elizabeth? Rachel had to talk to Ross about things, just stuff. Monica stopped her outside the door. Monica always wanted to know where the gang was and, what they were up to. Monica spoke.

"Where are you going, at 10 at night?"

"Just out, for a bit, I need to think things over and get some fresh air, I'll be back soon"

"All right, well since you don't live here anymore, I don't have control on when you come home"

"Monica, when have you ever had control over that?"

"All the time, you just don't know it, I'm going to go get my sweats on and clean, she you tomorrow"

" All right… see you"

'Bye"

Rachel headed over to Ross's apartment, she really needed to talk to him, and luckily it was not raining, because in New York City it rained quite a bit. Rachel didn't even go to the cross walk to cross the road, she ran right across quickly, because there was major traffic, even though it was late in the evening. Rachel when she got to the other side tripped on the curb and sprained her ankle, now she couldn't wait to get to Ross's place. She headed up the stairs limping with every step. When she got to Ross's floor she remembered that the building had an elevator and whispered

"Damn it" she knocked on his door and waited only for a few seconds and was surprised a bit that Elizabeth answered the door.

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?" she asked a little confused

"What are you doing here?" Rachel retorted back to Elizabeth, kind of snappy and mad. Rachel lately found herself being quite impolite and rude to Elizabeth, she wasn't sure why.

"Well Ross is my boyfriend, not yours, and I was just about to leave"

Ross came to the door, Elizabeth kissed Ross hard on the lips, and started making out with him, Ross did not seem relaxed, or willed to return the kiss so he stopped the kiss right away, she spoke quietly.

"Good night" Ross and Rachel returned her good bye

"Good night"

Ross spoke "hey Rachel uh come on in"

Ross gave Rachel a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, and they both stood by the couch

" Hey Ross, okay the thing is I need your advice on something"

"Sure what is it?"

" Okay Ross before we start I just want to let you know this conversation is nothing personal"

"Okay what ever it is you can tell me"

" Well to start how are you and Elizabeth doing?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm thinking of breaking up with her"

"Oh, how come?"

"Well she is 12 years younger then me, her dad hates me, he is to overprotective of her, she cant drink yet or party and she wont have sex till she's 30"

"Wow until she's 301 you'll be like 42 then!

"Good math Rach, I just think its time to end things, so what about you and Paul?"

"That's what I came here to get your advice on"

"I'll try to help"

' Ross, you know how you think Elizabeth is to young? Well I think Paul is to old for me, and I'm going to end things with him too"

"I didn't see this all coming, Elizabeth and I have only been dating 1 month, and you and Paul have too right?

"Yup, I think I just need someone my own age, you know?"

" I think the exact same thing, have you got any ideas how I can tell Elizabeth its over?"

"Wait a minute, why don't we go on a double date and tell then together?"

'Perfect"

'I know, I'm so smart"

Rachel and Ross talked for like another hour on the date and time of the "plan" and Rachel went home at 11 pm Ross gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the lips and she was gone.

Rachel sat on the bench by the window of Monica and chandlers apartment window, she was looking out the window at the snow that was falling in New York City on the night of Christmas, so Christmas Eve. Rachel felt lonely, all her life she had a bit because she had the worst family.

Two sisters who were spoiled and always got what they wanted, they had no respect for anyone else and dint care about the peoples feeling, especially Amy, Jill was better then Amy. Also Rachel had 2 parents that couldn't let the other be and couldn't be in the same room together, Rachel turned into an odd ball who didn't fit in with her rich family anymore at all.

Rachel always got depressed around her birthday and weddings and especially the Christmas holiday season. Rachel looked out the window further into Ross's apartment window and saw Ross sitting on his couch watching TV, Rachel wondered how Ross was feeling and what he was thinking over the last few weeks of this holiday season, did Ross feel alone like Rachel? Not alone, but lonely?

She looked over at Elizabeth, who had gone back to Ross's for the night of sleeping, apparently. It didn't seem fair. Did he love little Elizabeth more? Was he really going to break up with her? She fit better into the crock of Ross's arm where Rachel fit so perfectly. And then she wondered if Elizabeth adored Ross as much as she did.

Who is more important; _who loves you the most? _Or _whom you love the most? _Rachel always thought it was who loves you the most. But to her it was kind of a catch 22, because in relationships, sometimes someone loves someone more than they love you, yet you love them the most. So if they end up with whom they love the most or who if you end up with the person the most, someone will be hurt.

Joey's apartment 

Rachel woke up, watery, red eyes, to see the face of Ross

"Rach," he says "Wake up, I have such good news."

"Ross, what time is it?"

"3:00 in the morning."

She narrows her eyes

"It's morning. Oh, because I just have to bite your head off now." She growls.

"Rachel, before you kill me!"

She stands up and bangs her fist on his shoulders.

"Ow, ow, ow!Ow! Rachel!"

"Ross, Ross, good morning. It's not morning? It is still night out! And you woke me up!"

"My god, Rachel, I have something to tell you."

"Oh," she cocks her head, and looks at him. _I don't think getting back together is a good idea _she thinks, preparing her hypothetical speech.

"Rach…. I've been thinking…" he smiles and dances a little gig with his feet.

"Yeah…Ross you and I…." she says, thinking in her mind over and over that she might really want to be with him.

"ELIZABETH IS SO GREAT!" he giggles and Rachel wakes up right away and responds

"I thought things weren't working out for you," whines Rachel in a caring tone

"Well it was a little rough at first…"

Rachel responds with the exact same thing as him, only it was NOT true at all, Rachel just wanted to make Ross jealous

"Well it so happens things are going great with me and Paul too. Like really, really great, and fine do what you want"

"Yeah, well I'm happy for you." Ross was not very happy, he was very disappointed inside, but did not show how he felt

"But...wait you are in a serious relationship with my girlfriends dad, that's weird"

"Do you want me to just break up with him?" Rachel says

Ross contemplates and then disagrees "No that's not fair, to you, or Paul"

Rachel jumps out of her bed and sits on the edge on it, tapping on the comforter sheet telling Ross he sit next to her

"Okay you know what Ross, we should just get them out of our lives, this clearly isn't going to work in the long run and I don't want to see anyone get hurt. What do you say?"

"Yeah, uh, I guess you're right. I think that would be for the best."

Rachel reinforces and makes sure Ross wants to do this

'All right so we're going to do this, We are going to go on that double date and break up with them both?"

Ross agrees once again, sure this is what he wants "I think we should break up with them. You and I, go break up with Father and Daughter, deal?"

Rachel, sarcastically says "Yeah, that's not weird at all."

Ross retorts in a polite way, "No it won't be weird, now go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay"

Ross and Rachel hugged and Ross and Rachel both leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. It did not go to far Ross spoke

Ross says to Rachel in a cooed toned "Thanks for helping me"

"You too" she replied in a sweet and kind of seductive voice, like when she used to say "Hey you" when they were dating, they shared one more hug and Ross leaves for home. Ross spoke jokingly while heading out the green door

"Then after the date you and I can go to the museum"

Rachel replies jokingly " Don't push it Ross, but maybe"

Ross leaves for his own home and Rachel gets back into bed and falls into a deep sleep once again thinking about Ross and the days and events to come.


End file.
